


释兵

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [20]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 2015山东高考作文题：【乡间有谚语，“丝瓜藤，肉豆须，分不清。”意思是丝瓜的藤蔓与肉豆的藤须一旦纠缠在一起，是很难分开的。有个小孩想分辨两者的不同，结果把自家庭院里丝瓜肉豆的那些纠结错综的茎叶都扯断了。父亲看了好笑，就说：“种它们是挑来吃的，不是用来分辨的呀！”你只要照顾他们长大，摘下瓜和豆来吃就好了”要求：1、选准角度，确定立意；2、自拟题目；3、除诗歌外，文体不限；4、文体特征鲜明。】
Relationships: 石守信＆高怀德, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	释兵

大宋建隆二年，七月。  
从宫里走出来的时候已经很晚，迎面凉风刹那吹醒酒意，便觉背上早已沓满冷汗。石守信定一定神，突然伸手抓住身边的人，压低声音道：  
“今天的事，你早就知道了？”  
高怀德并未否认。  
“蓉蓉之前是曾跟我打过招呼。”  
“咳，那你也不知会弟兄们一声……这人做了驸马，心也变了啊。”

高驸马当时只是笑。  
又走了好一段路，石守信才听得他慢吞吞地答：  
“真正心变了的人恐怕不是高某罢。”  
石指挥给他唬得一个激灵，忙四下打量，确认这附近没有他人方才长吁出声。  
“唉……你说这出‘鸿门宴’，是他自己的本心，还是赵普给他出的主意？”  
“有差别吗？”对方挑了挑眉毛，“你比我跟着他的时间早，可曾见过哪次赵书记开了口，没说到他心坎上的？”  
“……说得也是。那两个人是打断骨头连着筋，确实很难掰扯开。左右朝廷有了旨意……你我听命便是。”  
高怀德拍了拍他的肩膀，不再说话。

翌日，侍卫都指挥使石守信出为天平军节度。  
殿前副都点检高怀德为归德军节度，以燕国长公主故，留京师。

大宋开宝六年，四月。  
从宫里走出来的时候依然很晚，迎面熏风愈添几分醺然。石守信走着走着，突然伸手扯住身边的人，懒洋洋地问：  
“今日官家宴射，怎么不见赵相公哪？”  
他印象里赵普大抵是赵匡胤的一道影子，无论什么时候总不离左右。哪怕他其实没什么酒量，哪怕他很少参与“武夫”之间的吹牛扯淡，可是他一直在。安安静静地偎在离天子最近的地方，喝茶或者吃点心，眼中含着温缓的笑意。  
有时候皇帝一场酒喝下来都顾不上跟他说句话，也有时候皇帝会在众目睽睽之下突然起身去折头顶上的花枝，嘴里含糊地念着“则平戴这花一定好看来我与你簪上”。  
石守信和赵普并没有什么交情，但是陪赵匡胤喝酒的时候少了这么个人，好像杯中物的滋味都变得不对了。

高怀德沉默了许久。  
“他俩现在，不像先前那么好了。”  
“怎么会？”石郓帅很是惊诧，“他……赵则平可是……”  
“可是”后面的内容他还有没想好，似乎“官家心尖上的人”也并非夸张，但到底不好这么直说。正思忖间，就见高驸马嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。  
“圣上有传弟之意。”  
说到这份上也就够了，石守信悠悠地吹了声唿哨。  
“他也有这一日……这也算是报应不爽吧？”  
“何必说风凉话，”高怀德瞪他一眼，“你我将来，未必便强过他多少。”

八月，赵普罢为河阳三城节度。  
九月，太平军节度使石守信兼侍中，归德军节度使高怀德加同平章事。  
“藏用，我当年问你那件事，到今日终有答案了……是赵普给他出的主意没错。”  
“……是他想让我们这样认为。”

世事好似丝瓜藤与肉豆须。  
平日纠缠再难分难舍，到该收获的季节照旧你挂你的实我结我的果。  
各表一枝。


End file.
